tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazes
'''Mazes & Mutants '''is the 15th episode of TMNT season 2. It is the 41st overall. It will air on April 27th, 2014. "Let the games begin!" Official Description The Turtles try to relax by playing a role-playing game, but the game becomes anything BUT a game. Plot Tired after the recent events of Wormquake!, the Turtles choose to take time to relax and play a new RPG game that they discovered in a sewer tunnel; Mazes and Mutants. Raph is mainly bored, while the other three are having lots of fun figuring out the principles. Splinter comes in, explaining how he cannot understand why they play these games when they already have 'fantastic' lives. Splinter then begins to sense something that is off. Little do the Turtles know that a mysterious wizard is spying on them by looking through some type of globe, which makes one of his eyes visible to us. He claims that the real game is about to begin.... After a while, Leo and Mikey become obsessed and create a LARP of the Mazes and Mutants game, and everyone except Raph, who is reluctant to agree, dresses up in costumes and gets ready to play. Leonardo is the brave Knight, Donatello is the magical Wizard, Michelangelo is the cunning Elf (with a precious magic ring), and Raphael is the Dwarf Barbarian! Raph seems to find dressing up very stupid. However, when they face and slay the first "ogre" (that's just merely a hanging Practice Dummy with a monster mask), Leo is shocked to discover that the clue he had written has been changed. A haze then appears, causing their surroundings to become the macabre live version of LARP gameplay, and the Turtles soon meet the mutated sparrow wizard: Sir Malachi. He challenges the Turtles to solve the few puzzles and complete the quest, rescue Princess April O'Neil, and kill the fierce dragon guarding her. Monkey goblins (that look exactly like Dr. Tyler Rockwell), lava pitfalls, and flaming boulders all stand in their path, which makes them all frustrated. While Leo tries to keep a cool head and figure out Sir Malachi's riddles, Raphael ends up upsetting the sparrow wizard with his threats and gets his head turned into a turkey as a result. Raph is very angry and starts gobbling...Finally, all obstacles passed, the Turtles find themselves with the captive April (held in a large bubble), and forced to fight a monstrous, fire-breathing version of their old friend, Leatherhead. After defeating the dragon, the beast disappears (along with April) and this causes Leo to finally unravel the clues. He reveals to his brothers that everything they have seen has been just a single illusion. If they refuse to believe that anything is real, then Sir Malachi's powers will be gone. Unwilling to let the Turtles go free, Sir Malachi attacks all of their minds at once, and Leo, Donnie, and Mikey quickly manage to break the hold. Raph, however, is a bit harder to convince, and he struggles to disbelieve everything around him. He finally does, however, and all the illusions Sir Malachi created shatter, including Raph's turkey head. Surrounded now by angry turtles, Sir Malachi calms them by explaining that his real name is Martin Miltin -- and he is a huge Mazes and Mutants fanatic. One night, Mutagen rained down from the sky while he was feeding some sparrows on the roof, and he changed and transformed to become Sir Malachi, sparrow wizard. Going down into the sewers to play a solo LARPing game, the newly named Sir Malachi, accidentally spotted the Turtle brothers and decided to secretly gift them with the Mazes and Mutants game; He became very pleased when they liked it. Having others to enjoy it with, Sir Malachi made the game come alive so he could no longer be a solo LARP-er. Feeling sorry for the poor sparrow, the Turtles allow him to walk away with the promise to never force anyone to play the game once again. Sir Malachi agrees, fist bumps Leo, and walks away, making boom sounds and his illusions following behind him. The Turtles then leave with Mikey trying to catch up, dropping his +1 Ring of Awesome. Character Debuts *Sir Malachi Trivia *The title is a reference to the RPG movie "Mazes and Monsters". *This episode is most likely be a reference to the TMNT BTTS episode, "SuperQuest". *Sir Malachi debuts in this episode. *LARP stands for 'L'ive 'A'ction 'R'ole 'P'lay, a form of outdoor recreation that uses fantasy based costume roleplay and a complex system of rules. Participants can go on "quests" and usually have fun playing out different scenarios such as magic duels or treasure quests but there are variants such as Victorian Steampunk or Wild West games. See Wikipedia for more *This episode could be similar to the movies Jumanji and Zathura: A Jungle and Space Adventure ''where everything in a board game, comes to life. *Leatherhead returns in this episode as an illusion. *Ice Cream Kitty returns in this episode and seems to be friends with Master Splinter, considering giving him a cheese-sicle. *April is in this episode as an illusion. *This is the first episode to focus on both Mikey and Raph. *Raph's head gets replaced with a turkey's head. *It is unknown why the 2 enemies besides Malachi looked a lot like other allies of the Turtles. *The Episode has references from The Lord of the Rings, a 3 volume book series written by J. R. R. Tolkien, which include: **Mikey's creepy obsession towards the +1 Ring of Awesome has the same characteristic as Gollum who was obsessed with the One Ring. **Donnie's final words, "''YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" was said by the wizard Gandalf who faced the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm and broke the Bridge, but was dragged down by the Balrog. *Princess April's bubble prison and her crown are references to princess Daphne from the game Dragon's Lair. Also, the game's final boss is a non-flying dragon, just like Leatherhead was in the episode. *This is the first episode where the Turtles don't go up to the surface. *When Mikey says "Dude, I don't want to be stuck in the 1980s" this is a possible reference to the 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The manner in which Sir Malachi moves his crystal ball around his hand in one scene is a reference to Jareth The Goblin King from the Jim Henson film Labyrinth Splinter's Wisdom "I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game, when your lives are already fantastic." Errors When Leonardo was getting ready to strike Leatherhead with his "Magical" sword, the belt and straps were gone around his body. Gallery Mazes and mutants leo.jpg Mazes.jpg Master Splinter and Ice Cream Kitty.jpg Monkey goblins!.jpg My elf!.jpg Avenge me!.jpg Look at my awesome ring!.jpg Determined to role high!.jpg Yippie!.jpg tumblr_n4karcgExu1rmjkudo1_1280.jpg Donnie the Wizard.jpg Raph the Barbarian.jpg Mikey the Elf.jpg Leo the Knight.jpg Malachi with Turtles.jpg Training dummy.jpg|Tree Troll Tmnt and training dummy.jpg Matin milton.png|link=Sir Malachi Mikey the Elven Thief.jpg|Elven Thief The gang being nerds.jpg|The gang being nerds Slo-mo.jpg|Slo-mo Mazes and Mutants in dungeon.jpg Donnie reading riddle.jpg Elven Thief.jpg|NERDLE POWER!!! Turtles in Malachi's crystal ball.jpg Malachi plays Mazes and Mutants.jpg Martin gets hit from sky mutagen.jpg Muhahahaha.jpg The Elven Thief.jpg Whoa-ith.jpg|Whoa-ith You shall not pass!.jpg|You shall not pass!!!!! Pew pow pew pew boom.jpg Egg Bombs of Power.jpg Turtles meet Malachi.jpg Sir Malachi with crystal.jpg Malachi laughing.jpg Malachi talking.jpg That's meh head.jpg|That's Meh Head Lol,mmjhhh.jpg Miki.jpg Hhhhhge.jpg Lol,mmjhhh.jpg Miki.jpg Hhhhhge.jpg You shall not pass!.jpg Whoa-ith.jpg Pew pow pew pew boom.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes